


Tan-skinned love.

by H3yJud3313



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Evangeline is a black lamplighter, F/M, Human AU, Interracial Relationship, Letter romance, Ray is lovesick, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3yJud3313/pseuds/H3yJud3313
Summary: What are you going to read is a series of one-shots dedicated to develop one of the sweetest and most underrated couples of Disney.Enjoy!
Relationships: Evangeline/Ray (Disney: Princess and the Frog)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Parade of the Fireflies.

Every day it's the same. But don't get me wrong; on the contrary, it's the best thing that could have happened to me in my life.

I mean, every day, in the evening, the city's lamplighters parade through the streets of New Orleans, lighting the tall light poles that illuminate the sidewalks.

Among them is Evangeline. 

The pink tint of the sky warns me that the appointed time is approaching. With the excuse of buying groceries, I go downtown every afternoon. I quickly arrive at Rue St. Henriette, before the lamplighters are set in motion; looking for a good angle of vision, I lean on the sidewalk of a corner, looking for my dear Evangeline.

There you are, at last. For seven years now, Evangeline has been living in my heart, despite the differences in colour which, far from keeping me away from her, make me even more attached. 

Je t'adore, Evangéline.

Who would have thought that a ragged Cajun lad would fall into the nets of a black lamplighter girl?

I look at my watch. It's a pocket watch made of bronze that my cousin James gave me for my name day. It may have only one hand and a leather strap for chain, but it never fails to tell the time.  
At this very moment, it strikes 7:20. Around this time the lamplighters lit up, using their tinder boxes, the long sticks that serve to light the wicks of the lanterns. 

My chest thumps loudly when I finally see Evangéline. I hear her protesting because she can't light her tinder. Her companions laugh: none of them has a lighter available.

Why do they make fun of her, when they are her sisters in colour and in work?

At my love's behest, I reach into my pockets hoping to find a lighter to help her in her work. I am lucky: I find one. I don't use it except for cauterizing fishing lines. 

\- Hé, mademoiselle!

\- Oui? - Evangéline answers me in perfect French.

\- J'ai quelque chose qui peut vous aider. - I answer by extending the lighter with a trembling hand.

\- Ah, merci! - she adds, showing a beautiful white-toothed smile. My chest gallops at the sight of her beautiful face, which contrasts with the glow of the streetlights that her impertinent companions light. 

From what you feel in the air, it must be half past seven shooting at eight. I must hurry. Mama Effie will crack the whip if I'm late. 

I must go, Evangeline.

It's a pity for me, and I'd like to think it's a pity for you, too.

-. Au revoir, mademoiselles. Bon nuit.

-. Bon nuit. - They answer.

-. Bon nuit. - replies my beautiful Evangeline, raising slightly one of her exquisite hands in a sign of farewell.

How I would like to have one of her hands in mine...

Nothing comes out of this world, Ray, but maybe it will in the next.  
It's the dream that counts. After all, it's the only gift in life.

I'm retracing my steps to the bayou. One last time, I turn my head and see Evangeline endlessly lighting her lanterns. She talks to her companions from across the street, laughs and smiles tirelessly. My dear Evangéline.

The cold of the bayou makes me hurry up. I remember Mama Effie's cracking whip waiting for me to be late. But what if this afternoon I saw (and chatted!) with my good love...

The stars light my way. I stop to look at the one I find most beautiful: the evening one, twinkling from 7 pm to dawn. Just like Evangéline.  
The stars that Evangéline lights up are eternal.

Good night, mon amour.


	2. Just Leave Everything To Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you expect when one of the members of your ever-growing extended family finds out you're in love?  
> Answer: lots of unwanted matchmaking attempts.
> 
> (Well, what you were waiting for, huh?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gents, introducing Lulu Tibonánge! Ray's spunky and wild-mannered lil' cousin, and narrator of this chapter!

Those ones who know me can prove it: I've got fame of nosy. 

But if I weren't like that, I couldn't be able to realize noble deeds like this one.


End file.
